


Modern TLH & TID Oneshots

by MelissaSwift



Category: The Infernal Devices, The Last Hours
Genre: Allergies, Cold, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sneezing, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaSwift/pseuds/MelissaSwift
Summary: *Mostly sneezefic oneshots
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood, Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Grace Blackthorn/Christopher Lightwood, Jem Carstairs/Jessamine Lovelace, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Intro

This book will hopefully be full of sneezing shadowhunters because there aren't enough Shadowhunter sneezefics out there.


	2. Sneezes in threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie gets a cold and Jesse finds it absolutely adorable.

"Jesse?" Lucie whispered as she entered her bedroom, placing her snow-covered coat over the back of the chair by her desk. Her boyfriend tended to sneak into her room at around five o'clock, but Lucie had been over at Cordelia's place, then gotten distracted by her father, who insisted she sing Welsh ballads with him. The time was six fifteen now.

"Hey Lulu." Jesse melted out of the shadows like a ghost. Lucie would've jumped but she was used to it by now. 

"I'm sorry, I got held up-" Lucie began. 

"It's fine." Jesse interrupted, walking over to his girlfriend to embrace her. "I understand." He leant down to kiss her, but she turned away and leaned in to hug him again. 

Jesse ignored the jolt of hurt that shot through him. 

"I missed you." He murmured. 

"You saw me at school." Lucie laughed, walking over to sit on her bed. She blew her fringe out of her eyes-a gesture that Jesse would never not find cute.

Yeah, but-" Jesse trailed off as Lucie suddenly shut her eyes, pressed the back of her hand to her face and silently stifled two sneezes. Only someone who knew Lucie as well as Jesse did would have noticed it. "Bless you." 

Lucie blinked in surprise, before stifling another sneeze. 

"You're getting sick." There was no question in Jesse's voice.

"...No. I'm not." Lucie replied, too slowly. She coughed quietly into her sleeve. 

Jesse gave her a look. 

"Ok, I may be a little under the weather." Lucie admitted, rubbing her nose. "It's all this- all this- _hepchnnk_ snow. _Hatsheiw. Ichnnck._ " 

Jesse took a seat beside the small brunette and tucked a loose strand of her brown curls behind her ear. "So, no making out today?" He asked as he planted a kiss on her forehead. No fever. 

"Do you want to catch my cold?" Lucie retorted. 

"I don't really mind." Jesse teased. "I just want to kiss you."

" _Hep-chew. Hatschiew. Hatchiee."_

"Ok, maybe I can wait." He laughed. "Did you know you look really cute with your nose all red?"

"Shud ub." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late at night (because that's the only time I can really write stuff like this) so apologies if it sucks.


End file.
